Heating and cooking with solid fuels was the standard since the advent of fire itself. Solid fuel stoves remain a popular and efficient heating appliance. There is no reliance on an outside party, e.g. gas company or electric company, for the use of the appliance; and the fuel can be acquired at minimal or no cost. Therefore there is a need for a solid-fuel stove that provides efficient heat and that is simply cleaned and assembled.